


Smoke

by leedstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedstagram/pseuds/leedstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam never thought he'd get so turned on by Zayn huffing smoke on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write this five months ago on Tumblr, and as I was going through my old stuff I decided to add a few new things and repost it, so enjoy!

“Oh my God, Zayn. Do you really need an open window? It’s freezing!” Liam said, as he closed one more button of his coat. It was a rainny sunday, and there wasn’t much to do when they weren’t working, so Liam invited Zayn to a movie marathon at his place.

“But I’m smoking, Liam. Do you want me to blow all this smoke on your face?” Zayn said, smiling. Liam rolled his eyes, pulling a blanket closer to his body while staring at the older boy.

“Fine, you little pussy.” Zayn gave in after seeing Liam's body trembling under the covers. He got up from the chair opposite to the couch Liam was sitting in to close the window, giving Liam an unsatisfied look. He walked across the living room and sat beside Liam, inhaling the cigarette one more time. He looked at the annoyed guy beside him and laughed, huffing on his face. 

“Dude!” Liam shook his hands trying to push away the gray smoke, pretending it didn't turn him on. He watched as Zayn burst out laughing, throwing away his cigarette. The way his lips came together when he smoked made Liam feel something he didn't quite how to describe, he just knew it was good. And scary. There was something so manly about the smoker Zayn, Liam just couldn’t help but stare. 

Unfortunately, this time, Zayn caught him. “What?” He asked, confused. “N-nothing.” Liam shifted his body on the big couch and fixed his eyes on the screen, pretending to pay attention to Star Wars. 

“Come on, man. You know you can tell me anything. We’re best mates, aren’t we?” Zayn smiled, placing his arm on Liam’s shoulder.   
Liam automatically took Zayn’s arm off of him and held the boy’s hand, looking into his eyes. His mind was going crazy with all the thoughts he couldn't read, and Zayn was so close and warm and _inviting_ , Liam just decided to ignore everything that kept them apart. 

“Please don’t make me regret this.” He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, taking a deep breathe that finally gave him the courage he never had before.

“Liam, wha-” The tall boy kissed him, leaving Zayn's words unfinished. God, he’d been waiting for this kiss to happen for ages. It was like his body achieved a new level of warmth while he had his lips pressed to Zayn’s. His whole body shivered to the touch, every single hair standing up on his skin. He’d never felt something like that before, and he hoped this wouldn’t be the last time.

The fact that Zayn didn’t pull back or parted their lips just encouraged Liam to make another move. His hand was resting on Zayn’s neck, he slowly rubbed his thumb on the darker boy's soft cheek. Liam laid Zayn on the couch, lying on top of him. The way their legs intertwined made it seem so right. It was like the two boys belonged together. 

Their tongues danced around one another, slowly touching the red swollen lips. Zayn’s hands were now attached to Liam’s neck, his fingers rubbing the brown hair while his legs rested on each side of the boy’s waist. It was just too good to be true. Liam couldn’t think about anything but how sweet Zayn’s lips tasted, but suddenly his head was filled with everything that was wrong with them being this close and he stood up quickly, leaving Zayn’s breathless body on the couch. He felt guilty, a million thoughts crossed his mind while he just shook his head in disbelief. He had a girlfriend, for fuck's sake.

“Liam, did I do something wrong?” Zayn’s voice was calm but scared, his eyes showing a confusion Liam had never seen before.

“No, Zayn, just… This isn’t right. I- There's Danielle. I’m so sorry… This shouldn't have happened. I was weak, and, just...” He covered his face with both hands, trying to hide his expression.

“You know what, Liam? I’m really tired of this game. Why can’t you just do whatever you want and forget about everything else, just once in your life?” He stood up, walking towards Liam. He had a frustrated tone on his voice, his brows furrowed. “Do you think I’m blind? Do you think I don’t see the way you look at me, the way you act around me? Screw this, I'm so tired of pretending and seeing _you_ pretend. I love you, Liam." He placed his hands on each side of Liam's face, making their eyes get lost in each other. "And I am pretty sure you love me, too.” His mouth managed to flash a weak smile before Liam covered it with his own, biting Zayn's lower lip. Liam's hands were now on Zayn's hips, and Liam didn't even realise they were walking until his back hit the cold wall and he felt Zayn's body even closer.

Liam's neck was being explored by Zayn's mouth, and he let a low moan escape his lips, pleasing the older boy. Liam slowly pushed Zayn back to the couch and switched their positions, so Zayn could sit on his lap, one leg on each side of Liam's body. Zayn helped him get rid of the coat he was wearing, and in the blink of an eye, the floor was covered in shirts and pants and boxers, and it took a few seconds for them to swallow the fact that their naked bodies were pressed together. Their lips roamed the skin of each other’s chests, and Liam bit Zayn’s nipple every now and then, feeling the boy's hands pulling his hair. 

They could already feel each other’s boners, and Liam flashed a mischievous smile Zayn never thought he'd see in his entire life. Zayn's fingers ran over Liam's stomach and he took the boy's cock on his other hand, rubbing the skin slowly while Liam moaned a weak "Zayn" with his eyes closed. Zayn shut him up with his own lips, initiating a furious kiss. 

Zayn ran his hands over Liam’s length, back and forth. The taller boy groaned his name, which only turned him on even more. Liam needed closer. 

He let go of Zayn's waist and started opening the drawers on the fitment next to the couch, until he found a small bottle of lube. He stared into Zayn's eyes, waiting for approval. When he got it, he quickly opened the bottle and splashed the cold liquid on his erection. He tightened the grip on Zayn's waist and kissed him, until he felt Zayn's ass rubbing against his cock. 

Zayn was scared and clumsy, but he felt a rush of confidence rising up in his chest as soon as he could feel Liam's whole lenght inside his body. Liam looked him in the eye, and Zayn didn't even need to hear his voice to know what he was asking. "I'm fine. I want more." 

He whispered before feeling Liam's first thrust, and he couldn't hold the scream that got out of his throat. 

Zayn carved his nails on Liam's shoulders, feeling the boy's crotch rubbing against his own. Liam had his hands around Zayn's length, playing with the hard skin. Zayn's pain turned into pleasure when he shifted his body on top of Liam, feeling the younger boy's dick touching his spot. He moved his hips back and forth, getting used to being filled up. 

Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, sweat starting to drip out of their skins. Zayn's tongue played with Liam's neck, his nails scratching the boy's back. The harder Liam thrusted, the louder Zayn moaned, and before they could notice, Zayn was riding Liam. 

Zayn took control of the speed, moving his ass slowly in Liam's cock, while Liam stroked his dick. Liam arched his back and dropped his head on the couch, leaving his neck unprotected and ready for Zayn to play with, and while the darker boy increased the speed of the thrusts, his teeth explored Liam's ear, his voice whispering dirty nothings every now and then.

Liam's hands were now holding Zayn's neck, and they started a breathless kiss. It was messy, but the intimacy made it feel amazing. Liam could feel his dick throbbing inside of Zayn, who kept shocking his pelvis with Liam's faster each time.

"I'm gonna come," Liam managed to say, gasping. "But I don't want you to come yet." Zayn just nodded, pressing his ass to Liam's penis one more time. He felt the warm liquid inside of him, and Liam came with a loud groan. Zayn smiled before kissing Liam again, his fingers tangled in Liam's wet hair. 

When Liam was finally able to catch his breath, he pushed Zayn to the floor, opening his legs. He licked Zayn’s abs and bit the skin until his lips touched the erection. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, eyes filled with lust. Zayn flashed a naughty smile, placing his hand on the back of Liam's head. 

Liam opened his lips, settling Zayn’s dick on his mouth. Zayn moaned, arching his neck, while Liam licked and sucked on Zayn’s whole shaft. Every now and then he put one of Zayn's balls in his mouth, which made the older boy scream a little louder. 

Liam scratched Zayn’s thighs while his tongue worked on turning the shorter boy on, and he repeated his moves until Zayn’s white liquid finally spilt into Liam’s mouth. He swallowed it, proud. 

When they were both done, Liam laid on top of Zayn’s chest, as it went up and down while the boy caught his breath.

“So, did you regret that or what?” Zayn laughed, pulling Liam even closer to his body.

Liam refused to let any guilt rise up in him, so he just smiled and enjoyed that moment. He couldn't think of anything better than feeling Zayn's body against his own, and he decided he could deal with everything else later. 

"You're right, Zayn." He spoke, after a few minutes of silence. Zayn looked at him, finding the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen dancing on Liam's lips. "I do love you."

 


End file.
